1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of gliding boards and, more particularly, to gliding boards for snow, such as snow skis, i.e., configured to support a single foot of a skier, or snowboards, i.e., configured to support both feet of a rider.
2. Description of Background and Other Information
Gliding boards are known to comprise several components assembled to one another by means of various techniques such as gluing, welding, or injection molding.
Conventionally, a gliding board comprises a top, a gliding surface, also referred to as the sole, at least one upper reinforcement, at least one lower reinforcement, and an intermediate structure sandwiched between the lower reinforcement and the upper reinforcement. The patent document FR 2 781 686 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,054, disclose a ski of such type, whereby the intermediate structure, i.e., the core in this case, is made as a one-piece element.
The choice of materials makes it possible to control the behavior of the gliding board. For example, each of the reinforcement materials has specific properties. Therefore, it is known that a ski with aluminum reinforcements, or reinforcement layers, has a soft contact with the snow, and that it dampens the profile of the ski. Such a ski is powerful and rests well on the snow. It is particularly adapted for the practice of downhill skiing or giant slalom skiing.
On the other hand, a ski with fiber reinforcements is quick, responsive, and resilient. A ski of this type is particularly adapted for moguls or for series of short turns.
Further, the shape of the gliding board also determines its behavior. Since skis having curved sidecuts, such as the so-called carving skis, have been introduced, the ski ends (shovel, tail) have gotten wider, which has resulted in poor behavior at the ski ends. Indeed, in some cases, the ends can vibrate, misguide, or entrap inexperienced skiers, depending upon the snow and the terrain.